The Story of Rosalyn Riddle
by hunny1bug101
Summary: What happens when you run away from home and your father is offering a huge reward for your capture? Oh, by the way, I'm the daughter of Lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**The Story of Rosalyn Riddle**

I sat in my room, weeping. There's a terrible war going on and I don't know how much longer I can stay holed up in this stupid mansion. See, the problem is, I'm Voldemort's Daughter. These are desperate times, my father had said to me. He thinks I'm special or something, that I contain strong magic. Pity I don't get to use it. I hate my father. He's a foul, loathsome, evil bastard. I continued staring out my window, it's raining and I like the sound the raindrops make as they hit my window. Plip-plop-plip-plop. I leaned my head on the cool glass and dreamed about what it would be like if my father and Harry Potter weren't fighting, trying to rip each other apart. I had seen Harry Potter at school but never actually talked to him. I highly doubt he's at school this year. Sighing out loud, I got up and wandered into my over sized bathroom and stared at my self in the huge mirror that had a silver snake border. A teenage girl of 17 stared back at me, she had long, ruffled, un-brushed black hair, Blazing blue eyes and smeared make up. A sharp knock sounded at her door. Jumping slightly and composing myself as much as possible I opened the door to find Bellatrix Lestrange standing there.

"Come on Rosalyn, the meeting is about to start. The Dark Lord wants you presentable this time." She said sharply, giving me a stern look.

Bellatrix was like a very mean, very strange mother too me. She came in and I picked out a pair of black skinnys with a black singlet and black cardigan, followed by some black ballet flats. Rules were, no colour. Bella yanked a brush through my hair until it was 'presentable' and then fixed my make-up. We walked in silence until we were almost down to the meeting room. She swiveled around into my path and looked me in the eyes.

"Don't do anything stupid tonight," she warned.

"I won't," I promised.

At least I would try. Bella walked in, and I followed. Every male in the room stood up as I entered. I always hate these formal gatherings. I sat in my usual spot, on the left of my father. For most of the meeting I looked at the table, when I did flick my eyes up I looked and Draco and gave him a small smile, he gave me a small smile in return. That was always my favourite part of these meetings; actually it was the only part I liked about these meetings. Draco and I have a secret relationship. He's the light at the end of my tunnel. He makes me laugh even while I'm engulfed in all this darkness. The meeting was called to a close and everybody stood up as my father and I left. We didn't say a single word to each other, that's how it usually was. He went off to the mingling party that always happened after the meetings.

Up in my room it was late and I heard a soft knock at my door. I peeked through the crack and saw a flash a bleach blonde hair. Opening my door even more and poking my head out I saw a letter on the ground. I went back in and closed the door. Sitting on the couch in front of the fire I asked Greta (my house elf) for some hot chocolate. As she disapparated out of my room I opened the letter, it read:

_My dear rose,_

_I received your last letter and can't believe what you are saying. Running away? Where are you going to go? What will you do? Have you even thought about accommodation? And anyway, how are you going to get out? There are wards all around this place! If worst comes to worst, I'm going with you. But I really encourage you not to leave._

_All my love, D_

Sorry Draco, but not leaving is not on my agenda. I wrote back a quick reply and sent it off on Gwendolyn (my owl). It was early morning when I finished my hot chocolate and the whole house has was quiet. I slipped my book shut without a sound, put on my cloak, slung my bag across my shoulders made a rope out of bed sheets and started the slow climb down the 3 story building.


	2. Chapter 2

I did it. I actually did it. I made it out of the wards without being detected…I think. I wasn't taking any chances, I ran. I ran until I was deep in the forest that surrounded our mansion. It was only then I apparated. I apparated to the first place I though of, Diagon alley. It was deserted this time of morning and I hurried along the streets with my cloak up around my face just in case. Ever since Death eaters took over the ministry, things have been bad. The whole world knows I'm real and my photo had been in the Daily Prophet too. So the hood was a good idea. I wandered into a rundown hotel and got one room. I shrugged off my cloak once inside and looked around the small, dark, damp room. It was a nice change from my extravagant life. I was exhausted and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I woke up much later than usual for me. It was almost 11 when I got up and ordered a breakfast too my room. Standing there in just my boxers and singlet I was freezing. There was a small fireplace so I lit that to get a little warmth. I like the warm colours of fire. They're strangely comforting. There was a rapping at the door. I shrugged into my jumper and answered it. An ugly little house elf shoved a tray and my hands a sulked off. I laughed quietly too myself. They had given me a Prophet with my soggy cereal and cold toast. I was spooning the second mouthful in when I suddenly realized what the front page was. Me. A big, fat picture of me with huge neat writing at the top saying **MISSING: REWARD 1 000 000 GALLEONS!** Great, just fucking great.

The entire wizarding world is going to be looking for me now. I definitely can't stay here. If that elf tells his superior he saw me in room 22 I'd be toast. I gathered up my things quickly, shoving everything into my bad (it's extendable) and jumping almost 10 feet in the air when a loud banging sounded on the door.

'Ma'am, we need you to open the door and Identify yourself,' a male voice said through the door.

I was frozen, I couldn't even breathe. In those few seconds with the men banging on my door and threatening to break it down I had 1 million thoughts racing through my head. Maybe I should just turn myself in, maybe my father wouldn't punish me too badly. My father. Those words sounded off he back of my skull and gave me such determination and filled me with anger. The door exploded into a thousand pieces and at least 15 death eaters flooded the room, just in time to see me smile evilly and aparate out of there. I don't know where I thought of but I was suddenly in a forest. A wide, wide forest with no end. I was alone for the first time in my life, truly alone. And I was scared. I cried for a little while, just slumped on the ground until some sense came back into me. I stood up, wiping the tears away from my eyes. I took my wand out of my bag and made some wards. After this I set up camp and organized my room. It was actually quite a big, extravagant tent. There was a bedroom, lounge room and toilet. I did everything without magic, just to consume time. By the time I was finished the sun was just setting and I made a fire for the night. With nothing left to do except think the question I had been avoiding the whole time slapped me in the face. What was I doing here? There had to be a purpose, was I simply running away or what? For the time being I was going to have to go with running. Running from what? Family? Life? …Draco? I really didn't know. I put my head on my hands and stayed like that for a while. I sharp crack brought me out of my Daze. My head snapped up and I searched the surrounding area for snatchers. I had heard about how cruel they could be. And what would they do to a little girl that's all alone? The thought made me shudder. Another snap made me whip my head around. There was a shape emerging out of the fog that had gathered throughout the night. Then I heard the person calling out something, my name.

'Rosalyn! Rosey, where are you?' It was my best friend Florence.

"Florence!" I replied, stepping out of my wards.

She ran to me and we shared a warm embrace. After I explained the whole story to her, I asked her an obvious question.

"Flo, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Rosey it's terrible, they're interrogating everyone you were even slightly close too! And I don't think it's love that's driving you-know-who to such trouble to find you." She told me seriously.

I stared confusingly into the fires embers.

"Well it's late and I'm really tired, I'm going to hit the sack, care to join?" I asked Flo.

She smiled up at me and said "Love Too."


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days were a blur. It was nice just living with my best friend in the middle of nowhere where no one pestered you about wandering around in your trackies and bra. We were aware of the snatchers that crept through the wood, looking for unprepared victims. Every week we took a big risk by stepping out of the wards and going to the lake to wash ourselves. A few weeks had passed and life was perfect. Until the day we were down at the lake and we saw a group of men moving stealthily through the woods. We moved as quickly and quietly as we could, pulling on pieces of clothing as we ran back to camp. We both had on bra, undies, pants and were halfway through pulling on our shirts when Flo was tackled to the ground. She looked too me with fear filled eyes. There would only be a few more moments until the rest of the Snatchers would be on us. I ran back, kicked the man in the head and he fell backwards holding his nose. I helped Flo up and pushed her inside the wards, unfortunately I locked eyes with someone I knew and was certain knew me before I melted into the wards. Frenrir Greyback. I had seen him a ton of my fathers meetings. He was a savage werewolf and always looked at me. Creepy. Nobody moved. There were about 6 of them in the group that I could see. Frenrir went up to what looked to be the second in command and whispered something in his ear. The mans eyes widened and he stepped forward. Our faces were just mere inches apart, although he was considerably taller than me.

"Hear me girls, we will find you and maybe we'll get a few extra pennies for both of you. But I doubt we'll need them." He laughed the last bit, his longish, black scruffy hair swung all around his face and a red glint caught my eye. They turned around and left without another word.

"Flo?" I breathed; scared they would hear me, even though they were gone.

"I'm fine" she gasped.

I turned around to face her. My wide eyes met her frightened ones and we hugged each other close.

"We have to leave, right now" I said.

"Where are we going?" Flo asked uncertainly, pulling away from me.

But I was already running to pack up the tent and stuff.

"To the Ministry" I replied curtly. "Draco said he would send news for me, and the only place I can think that letter could be is at my mailbox at the ministry" I said, staring at her seriously.

She was silent for a minute. I expected her to say something about me being crazy and that she was leaving but she just said:

"Okay" And that was that.

We devised a plan on how to get into the Ministry undetected and all we got was polyjuice, except we had no ingredients and we couldn't very well go shopping through Hogsmeade, now could we? Our best bet was to do charms on each other and hope they didn't wear off.


End file.
